Love
by Adlytam
Summary: This is the sequel to the begining of Love.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the sequel to the story called "The beginning of Love" and you should definitely read that one first. Anyway – I hope you'll enjoy this one!**_

Chapter 1

This was amazing! You would have never thought. Somehow you actually were in a relationship with House and you were finally happy. Actually, 'happy' wasn't even close to what you felt. No, this was not the appropriate word – you were 'ecstatic'!  
It wasn't maybe the easiest life, the one usually little girls dream of, but you were not a little girl from quite some time. You got only this one shot in happiness with him and you had every intention to use it properly. He was exactly what you expected him to be. Not the one who cares until your eyes pop out type, but the one who knows exactly what you need and makes sure you get it. The one who is there for you. You would have never guessed that he would be there, but he was and you just loved it. The first six months into your relationship went by like a speeding train. After that night in the blues club when you gave him a final push, he scolded and you have started dating. And it wasn't much different from the time when you were just hanging out as friends, except for the sex of course. Lots of it, actually... and, well let's just say that not only quantity was amazing. This shouldn't surprise you, after all the guy was extraordinary good in everything he did. So it was only natural that he was a wonderful lover. Yes, his observation skills could be very useful, not only in the work place. To be perfectly honest it wasn't the quality of your sex life that puzzled you, but his tenderness and attentiveness both in bed and in the everyday life. Despite his accusation of looking at him through the rosy glasses, you always accepted the fact that he wasn't a nice person. You knew that he was a selfish, lazy bastard who would always put his needs over yours. That was the fact and you had learned to deal with it long time ago. You were not in this to change him – this one was obvious for you. Actually, you had always found his childish behavior oddly amusing, although frustrating from time to time. But after that night he showed you his very well hidden softer side and you enjoyed it immensely.

You were spending lots of time together but somehow you haven't fought too often. It was more like constant banter, in which you have tried to ask him serious questions that he has tried not to answer. Then again those verbal matches were incredibly stimulating, he challenged you every single day and it was something you always needed in the relationship. Being with him was a constant battle to keep things interesting, and maybe that's why it was so awarding. Of course that it was a hard work, but it was so worth it. You usually went home together, even if he had a patient he insisted on returning home with you. Actually, those evenings were your favorites - you both sat on the couch, the patient file opened on the coffee table, while he was conducting your very own, personal DD session. Several times he found one of your suggestions worth checking immediately and then he would call to the hospital to make sure that one of his team members performed the needed tests right away. Although you cherished those moments when you felt once again the thrill of working with him, you enjoyed your new job as the Head of the Immunology. Actually, working in the separate wards of the hospital was good for your relationship. It gave you both some space and distance. This was your chance to miss one another, since you have been living together from quite some time. Yeah, life was good. You caught yourself few times thinking that it was actually too good and in those moments you had to pinch yourself in order to make sure that you hadn't been dreaming.

And just then when you thought everything was so perfect...

You knew that that night House was having a drink with Wilson, so instead of waiting for him in the hospital, you decided to go home alone. This was your chance to spend some girly time. You wanted to take a long, relaxing bath and read the novel you had no time to finish in weeks. However, your plans were slightly changed when you heard a pitiful meowing, coming from the bushes next to the entry to your apartment building. When you came closer, you saw a very scared and almost frozen tiny little kitten. It was mostly read with a very few milky white dots on its back and the tail. You just couldn't help yourself although the moment you picked up a doleful creature you knew that the troubles were on your way.

It was already eight o'clock when you heard House opening the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" he hollered from the entry.

"In the kitchen! Come here quick, I want you to meet somebody"

"Huh?" he murmured and headed toward the kitchen but stopped abruptly the minute he saw a furry hank curled on your lap. "What the hell is this?"

"Greg..."

"Don't 'Greg' me. Just answer the question Cameron"

"So, I'm Cameron now, huh? Last night it was rather 'oh, my god, Allison' if my memory serves me right..."

"Last night was a long time ago, right now I would like to know what it is this 'thing' and what it is doing in my kitchen or actually what it is doing on my girlfriend's lap? You do remember that I'm the only one entitled to lie there, right?"

"Oh, you poor baby – you said smiling sweetly – you are not jealous of our cat, are you?"

"Of course I'm not especially since I don't own a cat" he sated matter of factually.

"Well, I guess you do now, meet 'Sparkle', 'Sparkle' this is Greg. He is going to be your annoying owner who refuses to give milk or, well actually the one who refuses to have anything to do with you at all" you said, your eyes silently pleading with him. Your unsaid request must have been really strong because he still didn't say 'no'. He just came closer and placed a yawning sweetly kitten in his arms.

"And who are you?" House asked still patting Sparkle but looking expectantly at you.

"I believe it is obvious. I'm the love of his life! I feed him and scratch him. I'm the one who takes him to the Vet when he is sick and I bathe him from time to time".

"So, if I agree to keep him – you will do all those annoying things and I wouldn't have to worry about a thing concerning this little damn thing?"

"Exactly, unless you want to?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass"

"So – does it mean that we have a cat?"

"Under two more conditions"

"Shoot!"

"His name – you have to find something less fluffy, I can't have a cat named like that..."

"OK, anything else?"

"Oh, yeah...about that" he said with a sexy smirk leaning down to kiss you.

_**A/n: Any suggestions about the name? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: OK, here you have the second chapter in which the cat gets his name and Cameron almost chokes on something House says. Don't worry – no angst in this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. To my wonderful reviewers – thank you so much, you just make my day each time you hit the green button! Anyway, enjoy!

One more thing – happy Holiday!

Chapter 2

The cat stayed and within one week he became the restless ruler of your little household. You actually weren't at all surprised that he was able to wrap you around his little paw. What you didn't expect though was the fact that House became as whipped as you were. To say the least it was surprising, especially that through the first two days he referred to your new furry friend as the "damn cat" and only when the animal was about to commit one of the absolute crime, like jumping on the ivory keys of House's beloved baby grand or playing with (or rather destroying to be more exact) the sheets of music. But then you found your boyfriend dozing off on the couch with the kitten curled up on his thighs soundly asleep. You couldn't stop giggling while shooting photos of this adorable pair. This was the prime quality blackmail material. The moment you saw the two of them sleeping peacefully together you just knew that you couldn't pass such an opportunity. It was more than obvious that from that moment it would be enough for you to merely mention showing those pictures to anyone and House would be ready to do anything you could think of. Oh yeah, life was good!

For a few more days the cat stayed unnamed because you decided to wait and see what's he like in order to give him a proper name, the one that would mean something. Your little friend had huge amounts of energy, so the name 'sparkle' wasn't the worst one you could came up with, but you were actually happy that you agreed to change it, because there was something unnerving in his eyes that just called to be noticed. You could swear that he observed your every move and stored every tiny detail in the little head of his. He reminded you of someone you know and love.

"We need to talk" you stated in a serious voice while coming to pick up your coffee from the kitchen table.

"Huh? What do you want and why do you sound so official? Am I in trouble?" House said scratching his beard, the way he did when trying to remember all of his recent ploys and faults.

"Nah, you were a good boy" you said kissing him lightly. Of course he tried to use your delicate caress to start not so gentle but definitely extremely hot morning sex, and usually you were all for it but that day you had a major issue to discuss and his rambling hands wouldn't help the matter.

"I still might change my mind about a 'good boy' part you know" you said putting some distance between you two.

"What do you want woman? You are coming here smelling so good and kissing me and telling me that I have behaved myself only to take it all back the minute I start to enjoy it. What is so important that cannot wait until I had my wicked way with you, huh?" he said slightly irritated with the whole situation.

"Don't be like that! I just wanted to talk to you for a while and it is important that we do it now because otherwise I'm quite sure that our cat will stay unnamed until his death. And I'm really uncomfortable when you call him 'damn cat'. He is too..."

"... cute?" - House interrupted you smirking lightly.

"Nah, it's not the word I would use to describe him. Of course he is adorable – because he is a kitten and all children are adorable but he... well have you seen his eyes? I'm afraid that we have a guy with some character. I sometimes even think that he is just like you..."

"Yeah, yeah sure we both have fur all over our body and not to mention the tail" he looked at you ridiculously like you had grown the second head."Cameron, he is just a cat. Call him whatever you want, I couldn't care less... Well, except it can't be anything too fluffy. We don't want to emasculate him, do we?"

"OK, so I was thinking House"

"What? No way! You're not naming this thing after me! I'm still around you know"

"But he reminds me of you so much" you whined.

"No way in hell! If you want to name anything after me, you will have to wait until I'm cold dead. But not a second before. Well, unless you want to have kids – I could name my kids after me – I think I could swing that way" he said with a smirk plastered on his face. Still, you almost choked when you heard him implying that the two of you could actually have kids one day... This was unexpected and you sprayed your coffee all over the kitchen floor, while trying to catch a breath.

House seemed to be amused by the whole scene and right that moment you realized that it was a major mischief on his behalf. The look of pure shock and probably a panic on your face were his undoing. The annoyance followed shortly. He started to laugh so hard that you were almost afraid he could suffocate. 'Oh, you're going to regret this mister' you thought to yourself.

"Hey, I always had an effect on women, but usually not that kind. I mean this....? I'm not sure if this kind of reaction to the mere suggestion of the possibility of parenting the offspring with me is still flattering" he offered between the waves of belly – laughter.

You looked at him intently once again not sure if he had been only jerking you around or if he actually had been serious. You were about to ask but fortunately he decided that you had suffered enough.

"Cameron don't look at me like that. I was joking... It's a bit too early for us to decide about this kind of stuff, don't you think. I mean we should stick for a while with this damn thing" he said pointing at the cat who had been watching you both curiously through the whole time. It looked like he knew exactly that it was his life and well being that was discussed so unconventionally.

"So, about that name?" you asked. Your voice was still a little bit strained. After all it was not an everyday occurrence that House would imply something like that, even if it was only a joke.

"Personally, I'm fine with 'damn cat'. I actually think that it corresponds well with his personality, especially since he decided that my music sheets are more comfortable as a litter box than the actual thing!" you could hear in his voice that the mere mentioning of the incident from the other day made him angry.

"Shush, he is still a baby. He didn't want to destroy your precious music and it won't happen again, so stop whining! And I'm not going to call him like that, neither are you! If you don't want to give him your name then maybe something similar, like I don't know 'Hut' or..."

"How about 'devil'?"

"Stop it, OK? He is just a helpless kitten. Very adventurous, independent and way too observant for it's own good, but still a kitten. So?"

"So... 'Hut' it is" he said kissing your neck.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: So, here is another chapter. I hope you will like it. Anyway enjoy and please remember to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

The moment your brother called to ask you if he could stay with you for a few days  
in January, you felt it could bring some tension between you and House. You hadn't seen Mike for a while and it was a perfect opportunity to catch up. But still at the back of your mind a little voice kept whispering 'watch out for troubles'. You thought about House and his 'not – so – open – to – strangers' personality. But then again it was your brother in question, so technically he wasn't a stranger, at least not for you. Keeping that in mind you assured Mike that it would be great if he dropped by. Only when you said your goodbyes you started to ponder on what kind of reaction you were going to get from your grumpy boyfriend tonight.  
Of course he would bitch about it – you knew him too well to think otherwise. But after living with him for more then a year now you secretly wanted to finally have a 'meeting the family' milestone behind you. Until now the subject was carefully avoided but this had to change  
at some point. Unfortunately whenever the change even the slight one was concerned, there was no easy path with House. He resented it with the same passion that he felt toward a good puzzle. You actually spend quite some time wondering what was a reason for this kind  
of attitude but you failed miserably. There was just no sense in trying to pick him a part because any conclusions seemed to simplify him. And he hated being examined. You just hoped it wasn't the fear of loosing you. After all he knew that you loved him and there was no way this would ever change. He must have known this. Anyway you expected him to get angry and that's why you came home earlier and prepared a dinner. A hungry House was even less willing to compromise then usually and it's not like he was a poster boy for flexibility  
at anytime. You actually learned this lesson the hard way and you didn't want a repeated performance. Mouthwatering food was supposed to ease his pain when you told him that  
he was about to meet your big brother. You were almost ready with dinner when you heard House opening the front door and hollering: "Honey, I'm home!". Even though you couldn't see him you still could hear him smirking at himself for saying that. A lace of sarcasm was surely there, otherwise he would probably choke on those words. Expressing his affection wasn't easy for him even if you were the only one to witness it. You knew that and learned  
to accept it.

"Yeah, I can hear that" – you called back trying to sound as casual as possible, determined  
to leave any mentioning of your brother's visit for after you ate – "wash your hands and come to the living room quickly, dinner is almost ready".

"You actually cooked?" he asked suspiciously while poking his head into the kitchen "What's the occasion?"

"None. I just thought it would be nice if we ate something that wasn't frozen for once"  
you said not looking him in the eyes.

"Right... Well, I know you are up to something so why don't you just spill the bins?"

"I'm not...." you tried to contradict but the moment you saw him watching you attentively with this omniscient look of his, you knew that it was a lost cause "OK there might  
be something but I want to talk about it after the dinner"

"Why wait?"

"Because I prepare you a meal and it's going to be cold by the time we finish, just humor me, OK?"

"OK... And for the future reference – if you have something to say, you just say it. Don't try to placate me with the food – believe me I can be a real bastard, no matter if I ate a decent meal or not" he said sounding slightly angry and a little bit hurt. "Great, just fucking great. This is exactly what I need now" you muttered under your breath.

You ate your dinner in silence. He was pissed, you could tell by the way he poked his food  
in an attempt to wreak his anger on unsuspecting carrots and broccolis. The tension was palpable, so even Hut, who usually would have spend the evening glued to the couch, wisely decided to flee the room, leaving the two of you completely alone. You wanted nothing more than to have this all behind you, so you decided to take the cat out of the bag.

"I had a phone call this morning..."

"Sooo... what this have to do with me?" he asked uplifting his brows and tightening his lips.

"It was my brother, he wants to spend some time with me here in Princeton, and he kind

of invited himself to stay with us..."

"And that's it?" he asked, looking at you with the expression of the ultimate surprise.

"Yes... Wait the minute, what were you thinking I was going to talk to you?"

"Well, taking into consideration the fact that you were distracted all day long  
and you prepared a dinner all by yourself I definitely haven't expected that"

"So, what have you expected?"

"I was thinking more in the line about you telling me that you needed a break or something like that"

"What? House are you crazy? Why would I want a break? I love you and I don't need a break from you, I've thought that I made it clear and that you have finally believed me?"

"Yeah, well you know me and my optimistic attitude, right?" he said approaching you from behind and wrapping his arms tightly around your waist. You smiled, relaxing for the first time this evening. This was better – you hated when you argued.

"So... about my brother..." you asked quietly letting yourself melt completely in his embrace. It felt so good that you would happily stay this way with him forever. Of course there was  
no such possibility, but still a girl could dream, right?

"What about your brother?" he asked dropping his hands and sitting tiredly on the couch.

"You know, him coming here, do you think you can handle it?"

"I guess we will find out quite soon, right?" he said wiggling his brows in a way that always made you laugh. "Don't worry I'll survive. I'm not so sure about him though. I can feel this  
is going to be a very short visit" he said smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Why?"

"You do know me, right? I'm abrasive and rude, no to mention that I'm banging his sister,  
so I am thinking about throwing a few details about our sex life into conversation. I'm sure that he will be out of our life pretty quickly..."

"You... will... not.... do ... such... thing!" you punctuated every word stubbing his chest  
with your pointer finger.

"Why not? You're no fun..."

"Stop whining I'm doing it for your own good!" you exclaimed with the evil grin.

"Hmm...?"

"Well, you would be surprised at the stuff my brother can dish out if he is in the mood"

"I thought that being related to you means he has to be nice..."

"You thought wrong, he knows how to be nice but... let's just say that he rarely uses  
this knowledge".

"Now I'm officially excited" he said kissing the top of your head and you just couldn't believe that you were so uncertain of his reaction. You should have had more faith in him  
in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: OK, this is a very short part but I'm at work and I should be focusing on.... work  
(I guess). Anyway I'm in the mood for some Holiday fluff, hence this chapter is a bit different than the rest of the story. Still I hope you are going to enjoy it.  
Please read & review!**

Spending the New Year's Eve with House – you actually never thought that you would live the day. But then again when you started dating you had had already lost hope to have anything with him. Your boyfriend (what an inappropriate word to describe him) dozed  
off on the couch in the living room and was snoring lightly. He had laid his head on your laps, his face completely relaxed. He looked so innocent in his sleep – God you loved him. You knew that you needed to wake him up so that his leg wouldn't kill him in the morning but you just wanted to wait a little bit longer. He just looked so adorable – if he only knew that you had called him 'adorable' he probably would have screamed bloody murder.

"Seen anything particularly interesting" – asked a gruff voice muffled by the remnants  
of sleep.

"Yeah you. If I only had a camera on me - you looked so... cute" you answered with a dreamy smile plastered all over your face.

"I did not! I thought that you would have known better by now" – he looked at you  
with the expression of the ultimate disgust – yes hearing such a blasphemy as the word "cute" connected with his name could do that to Gregory House. He despised anything that was warm and fuzzy. Anything except for you - at least you hoped so.

"I know, I know, you are my very own grumpy bastard. But you know, being all mushy once in a while won't kill you" you said with a warm smile. House yawned protractedly and stood up stretching his arms.

"Me being mushy is not gonna happen!" he stated firmly, watching you intently.

"Yeah right, should I remind you that I saw you with Hut the other day..." he cut you  
off with his palm and muttered:

"You promised not to mention it never again" his voice was almost menacing in that moment.

"I know, it's just... well, it's just not a daily occurrence to see you playing with our kitten and telling him that he is the most adorable thing in the world. Actually the last part was kind  
of painful to hear" you added feigning hurt.

"Well it was a private conversation, if you hadn't stick your nose where it didn't belong, you wouldn't be suffering" he pouted.

"Oh, I feel so relived – you smiled – and loved"

"Good, cause you are"

"I am?"

"Of course. I wouldn't put up with your niceness if I didn't love you. Well, the sex is also  
a major factor" he added with lecherous smirk.

"Of course it is" you answer with the smile matching his.

"Speaking of which..."

"Race you to the bedroom" was all you said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hey! Another short update! Life has been really busy lately, so it is extra difficult to focus on writing. Nevertheless, I try . Enjoy!

You were already late and you definitely should be right on time, especially today. Your brother was about to appear at House's doorstep any minute now, so it was kind of crucial for you to actually be there and greet him. Instead you had been stuck in the hospital for two extra hours, so it was more than possible that Greg welcomed your brother on his own.. And that couldn't turn out good, could it? Even with so called 'normal' people at least brief introduction and some good hearted guidance on how to avoid difficult topics on the first 'meet the family' date was a smart idea. With your 'boyfriend' and your brother – well let's just say it was a must and you knew this very well. You had a feeling that something had gone wrong. Although, you hadn't had any missed phone calls but it actually made you feel even more anxious. It could only mean one of two things – either House had already beaten Mike to death with his cane and right now he was plotting how to get rid of the body (well, Mike wouldn't hit a guy with a cane) or they became the best buddies and were plotting together against you. You really couldn't decide what frightened you more. Anyway - no matter which option was true, you were screwed.

"Yeah, yeah , I know you want the damn milk just stop meowing already, I'm not deaf! Any way I wasn't before you started this. I can't make this microwave working any faster – you annoying me won't help your case. I'm serious - keep this up and you won't get your milk after all!" House grumbled glaring at Hut with the most intimidating stare he could muster addressing to his cat. Acting all grouchy around that thing wasn't easy for him and he had to do it, otherwise his reputation as a misanthropic son of a bitch would be destroyed. His comfortable relationship with Cameron was bad enough for his image. He really needn't anything else to raise the suspicions that under his gruff exterior there actually is something fluffy. "Yuck!" he shivered at that particularly disgusting thought. He wasn't that kind of man, was he? Being all mushy and soft wasn't something that he wanted to be linked with his name on a daily basis. Hopefully, thanks to his arrogant attitude and his girlfriend's sensible behavior reserving any display of affection to the privacy of their home, his soft underbelly was safe to stay secret for the outer world. Thinking of Cameron made him smile and he growled in frustration at the corniness of his own behavior. Admitting, even if only in front of himself, that he was head over heels in love with her, wasn't easy, but he knew a lost cause when he saw one. There was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for smart and beautiful dr. Cameron – he knew this very well. Unfortunately she probably did too. Otherwise, she wouldn't have asked him to actually meet her brother.

He needed a drink - thinking about all those feelings and appearances was too damn tiring for his taste. The moment he left the kitchen to get some scotch, the irritating sounds emitted by Hut increased in volume. That was it! He maybe became softy and maybe, just maybe he had a soft spot for Cameron, but it didn't mean that he had no boundaries. He was so not going to let some hyperactive hairball to manipulate him like a puppet! Muttering profanities under his breath House picked up the cat with the strong resolve to actually lock it in the bathroom until Cameron's return. Unfortunately, he looked in the animal's eyes. "Oh, man, who am I kidding – we're way past this stage, aren't we Hut?" – he asked the cat while returning dutifully to the kitchen in order to finish preparing his pet's meal. "I'm a regular pushover!" he exclaimed sighing defeated dissatisfied with himself.

House sat on the couch nursing his well deserved glass of scotch while observing Hut who had already polished his bowl and was playing with his rubber mouse in the living room. This was relaxing – actually he enjoyed watching the animal almost as much as watching TV. And that counted for something. His peaceful afternoon bliss had come to its abrupt end the moment he heard a loud knocking. Mike Cameron was at his door step.

"Where the hell is Cameron?" was all he mumbled to himself before answering the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry guys for such a late update but life has been busy lately. This might be the end for sometime. Thanks to all who took time to read and review! Anyway – hope you're going to enjoy this part and I promise to update as soon as I catch up with all the crappy stuff going on in my life. Take care!

House reluctantly opened the door. Mike Cameron was a tall man and judging by his body language – a very confident one too. He had to give hell to his little sister when they were kids – "no surprise that she clenches all the time" was the first thing that came to House's mind. Yes, despite the fact of looking exactly like manly version of Cameron, Mike was an intimidating guy and there was no even slight doubts about it.

"So..., you must be House" it was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, was it my warm and welcoming smile that gave me away or this" asked House pointing at his cane.

"Well, the cane was a little help but your attitude – let's just say you're exactly what I expected. Especially since Ally asked me specifically to not to jump into conclusions about you the moment I meet you. I think it was her delicate way to warn me about you and your behavior toward strangers." said Mike conversationally while inviting himself to the living room.

"At least you seem to be honest – I like that. So, any other character features that you share with your sister that I should know about?"

"Like what...?" he was obviously confused.

"Like – I don't know – are you nice and caring? I mean, I might let you do the dishes and prepare some dinner – after all who am I to deny you the right to be nauseously sweet. This is your family thing, isn't it? his statement was stressed by the most innocent smile that House could muster. Unfortunately, Mike only looked at him coldly. This wasn't good or... Well, actually this could mean that Cameron didn't lie when she reluctantly described her brother as even bigger asshole than himself. "This is going to be fun" House muttered silently.

"Either my sister haven't told you much about me or you decided to ignore it? So which is it?"

"And how do you think?"

"I would go with the later – especially since you are an arrogant jerk". House looked at him trying very hard to look offended but the whole situation with Mike was endlessly amusing. The guy seemed to be smart enough for this play and what was even more important he seemed not to be intimidated easily, so for House it was like a Christmas Day all over again!

"Hmm... 'an arrogant jerk' why do you have to use such harsh words. I mean words can hurt you know that, don't you?"

"Since it was my sister who describe you that way, I think it is safe to presume that you're not warm and fuzzy and you are pretty much safe from being hurt by anything anyone could say. Well, except maybe from my sister, that is..." House was surprised by this last part of Mike's statement and frankly speaking not in a good sense. It hit home too close.

"So you think our little Allison has a power to make me suffer"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she does – in more than one sense".

"Right... Since we agreed that I'm a heartless bastard how come you haven't tried to smash my beautiful face yet. You don't care who's banging your little sis?" asked House obviously confused by so un-Cameron-like neglectful behavior.

"I'm not going to do that – I kind of promised her – she cares for you, don't ask me why, it's beyond me. But to be honest I've never understood her taste in men. She never wanted to date nice guys. I mean I could stand most of them, which means that they weren't normal. I don't get a long with 'normal' guys. So I guess, it means that she doesn't either. Except for Chase – man I just hated the guy... You used to be her asshole boss, right?" House nodded quickly hoping to hear some juicy details about his girlfriend's past.

".... Yeah I remember when she came home the first holidays after the beginning of her fellowship. I hadn't seen her acting like that since she met Tom".

"And Tom would be the husband number one?"

"Yeah, Tom would be the husband number one. You don't talk too much, do you?"

"Well, you've seen your sister, right? Why would I waste time for talking if I can have sex with her?" This earned House only a chuckle from Mike, which surprised him to no end. He expected a furry or an outrage but a chuckle – this guy seemed to accept the fact that his little sister was all grown up. That was unnerving!

"Yeah, you're exactly her type" Mike smirked "So we don't have food, but I bet you have some bier somewhere in here?"

"Yep. It's in the fridge, bring me one too".

"Sure. Oh, and one more thing – we are OK as long as Allison is happy. If you hurt her...-  
I don't usually hit cripples but I'm sure I can make an exception, just for you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" was all that House said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hello all! Sorry for keep you waiting this long. I just had some stuff that needed my attention at the moment. But I'm back with sweet (hopefully not too sweet) end to this story. Hope you will like – if so – please let me know, if not – do this same. I love reviews Take care!

"Mike"! - exclaimed Cameron as she opened a door and saw House with her brother sprawled together on the couch.

"Hey, sis – it's so good to see you" – said Mike wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"You too. So I guess you met House" – she stated, still a little bit worried whether she should expect a major crap coming her way. Mike was her brother and he has always kept her side, no matter how stupid she acted. He has also kept telling her that she is too nice for her own good and that she should stood up for herself, at least a little. After a few futile attempt to make her more alike himself, Mike told her that since she didn't seem to be able to do it herself – he decided that making sure she was happy was his job. And he really tried to do it well, even when they had grown up and he left the country, her big brother made sure to be au courant with her life. Both professional and personal. She knew that she could count on him, no matter how deeply he disagreed with her. This was the case with her first marriage, actually this was the case with both her marriages. It was hard for him to accept that she was marrying a dying man but he knew how to recognize a lost battle when he saw one. And this was one of those… He did all that he could – helped her with their medical bills, made sure she ate appropriately and finally he stayed by her side when she widowed. After that drama was over, Mike Cameron believed that she had learnt, that next time she would offer her heart to someone who wouldn't have crashed it. But then of course she met House and fell for him hard. When she admitted to have a crush on her boss, he patiently started to explain that a relationship with once own boss wasn't actually the best idea. But when she told him crying that it wouldn't matter cause this jerk didn't feel this same – right then he knew that this wasn't some fling on her side and he hated the guy deep in his guts for not wanting his sister. She should have something going her way finally. She should be happy.

He decided that only one explanation was acceptable - Greg House had to be gay, cause no sane heterosexual man with working blood flow would refuse his little sister. Or maybe his blood flow wasn't working – he had wandered. Anyway he thought that probably it was better for Allison that nothing could come out of it right from the beginning than to wait for something that just wasn't meant to be. But then he watched his sister longing for that guy for so long that he wanted to shout at her for doing this to herself. Now she had what she wanted – and she seemed to be happy. For him it was more than enough.

Mike looked at her eyes and smiled warmly:

"Yeah I met him and I got to tell you sis, he is something, he really is"

"I know, but I like him this way" – she said reassuringly.

"I can see that, sis. But you know – I had the "big brother" talk with him, so he was warned that if he ever hurts you…"

"Thank you – she said – but I think you don't have to worry"

"Well, he would be really stupid if he ever lets you go" – he said just loud enough for House to hear it.

"Mike - I thought that the "talk" was over" – House interrupted. "And as for you" – he said looking slyly at Cameron – "you're late and right now I'm thinking about the most appropriate way to make it up for me".

"Of course you are" said Cameron kissing him sweetly. She couldn't believe how happy she was.


End file.
